


I Love You, Spot Conlon

by musicalsmarvelandmore



Series: 12 Days of Sprace Christmas One-Shots [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore
Summary: Spot Conlon is having a bad day after a failed Christmas Eve confession but is interrupting by the sound of pebbles at his window.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: 12 Days of Sprace Christmas One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I Love You, Spot Conlon

Spot Conlon wasn’t upset. And he didn’t pout. He wasn’t close to tears.

It had just been a rough day overall. So much for the magic of Christmas. It was Christmas Eve, and out in the main room, the littles were being little terrors as the older boys tried to get them to sleep. They were excited and honestly, Spot couldn’t relate.

He should be out there, helping to get everyone to sleep, but he had the feeling that if he did, the only thing he’d do was lash out. And they didn’t deserve that. None of this was their fault.

Well, it was a couple of the older boys’ fault, but that was indirect, and it wasn’t truly their fault. At the time, they had thought that they were doing the best possible thing.

Spot just couldn’t believe that he would actually be that stupid to believe that someone as wonderful as Race would like him back.

He sighed, rolling on his bed so he was staring straight up at the cracked ceiling, the voices and calls flooding in. Spot didn’t make any move to acknowledge them. He knew that he should be trying more, that he should be making more of an effort to do something. It was Christmas Eve, for crying out loud, and all that Spot could do was mourn the loss of a relationship that wasn’t even real in the first place. It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did, but this was Race, and that made everything different.

Spot just wasn’t in the mood to celebrate Christmas.

He just lay there in bed, his mind drifting, trying to block out the sounds coming from just outside the door so that he didn’t feel so bad about ignoring them.

Still, Spot was knocked out of his state of pity at the sound of a sharp rap on his window.

Spot ignored it. He was nowhere close to the ground, and there wasn’t a fire escape attached to this window, which meant that there weren’t going to be any idiots out here. He was probably just out of it.

Another hit on the window came a few moments later. Spot sat up, yawning even though he wasn’t tired. He had no clue what that was, but he was the king of Brooklyn, and he just needed to suck it up and deal with it, whatever it was. In all likelihood, it was probably one of his boys just being a drunk asshole. Christmas brought up a lot of memories of the past, and not all of them were good.

Spot pulled open his window, ducking to avoid the blast of cold air and the pebble flying through the air. “Oi!” he hollered. “Cut it-“

He stopped mid-sentence at the sight below on the street.

It was Race.

The boy wasn’t dressed for the weather. It looked like he had lost his coat and hat since Spot had last seen him, only a couple of hours before.

The street was dark below him, but Spot would recognize Race anywhere.

“Spot!” Race yelled from below. “I’m sorry I was such an asshole.”

Spot snorted, but it wasn’t as though Race changed the sentiment. He just regretted the way he had done it, and honestly, it wasn’t as though Spot could blame him for that. He started to pull his head back inside. He really wasn’t in the mood to pretend.

“Wait, Spot! Don’t go! Look, I’m sorry. I freaked out. Because the truth is, I’m in love with you, Spot Conlon!”

Spot froze.

“I love the way you protect your Brooklyn boys, even the ones who think they don’t need it. I love the way that you smile when you think no one else is looking. I love the way that you try to be fearless, but even when you are afraid, that still makes you the bravest person I know. I love you, all of you, Spot Conlon. And I know that I messed up. I just thought that I should let you know that. Merry Christmas! I love you!”

Spot stared at the boy, but as he started to trudge away with his head down, Spot slammed the window shut. He had to go talk to Race, because he loved the other boy too. He rushed out of his room, hardly even registering the fact that there were a lot fewer boys in it than there had been previously.

He burst out of the lobby and had to laugh when he saw the sight below. Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one to witness Race’s confession. Spot would be more embarrassed, but he wasn’t the one who did it. And it wasn’t like Race to be embarrassed. Still, as soon as Race finished, they must have started throwing snowballs at him.

That was the most likely explanation for the sudden snowball fight on the street below. While it was late and this probably wasn’t something that they should be doing now, Spot just laughed.

He stopped laughing a moment later when a wayward snowball hit him. Well, either someone needed to get a better aim, or it was intentional. Still, there was no reason to avoid this now. Spot jumped right into the fray.

It was still snowing. It hadn’t stopped for hours, but it had slowed now, big beautiful flakes falling and coating the hair of the running and jumping boys. They leapt and ran and laughed. And a part of it just felt magical. Sure, a part of Spot’s brain was working overtime on Race’s confession, but there would be plenty of time for them later.

He caught glimpses of Race, but made an effort to stay away, at least for now. Race’s words had hurt earlier, and even though Spot knew that boy tended to blurt out anything, that didn’t make his words sting any less. He just needed a little bit more time, but Spot trusted that it would work out, not just for the two of them, but also everyone else.

It took time for the fight to die down, but honestly, Spot hadn’t even noticed when it had, but it was like all of a sudden, the street went from full of boys to practically empty.

Spot took in a deep breath of the crisp winter air. He turned, ready to go back into lodging to warm up. Race was gone, so that was going to have to be a conversation for later.

Before he could, Spot had to hold back a laugh at the sight. No wonder Race looked like he had lost some clothing when he was outside Race’s window. He wasn’t sure how he had missed it until now, but Spot wasn’t going to question it.

There was a snowman, but not just any snowman. This one was dressed up, in a newsboy cap and a coat haphazardly pulled around it, the coat old and worn and Spot recognized as belonging to one Racetrack Higgins.

Race’s satchel he used for carrying papes was around the snowman’s neck, and when Spot bent down to look, he noticed that there was one pape left inside. Spot pulled it out.

It was just one of the papes from the day, except for the message scrawled above the headline. It read: 

I love you, Spot Conlon.


End file.
